Saviour's Training (Hero Stories)
"Saviour's Training" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''story series. The Story It was during the time when Saviour was of 50 years of age that her Papa Smurf decided to train her in the use of her powers. She already knew how to fight as her Uncle Hefty gave her several sparring sessions. Saviour and her Papa Smurf were down in her father's special training chamber. They both adorned a set of workout clothes. "Now, Saviour! Papa Smurf is going to train you in the use of your powers," Hero said. "But, Papa Smurf, how do I even know I smurf these powers?" Saviour asked. "I'll smurf a way in order to smurf forth your powers, Saviour," Hero said. "Firstly let's both sit down and cross our legs." Hero and Saviour both sat down and crossed their legs. "Now what, Papa Smurf?" Saviour asked. "Now smurf both your hands in front of you with a small gap between them, and just focus," Hero replied. Saviour put her hands out in front of her and tried to focus, but she got quickly agitated because nothing happened within the first few minutes. "You see, Papa Smurf? Nothing is smurfing!" Saviour said. "It doesn't smurf that quickly!" Hero responded. "Try again, but this time, smurf your mind and focus... try to not and get distracted." "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Saviour said as she began to focus on her hands, concentrating very hard. After a few minutes passed by and still nothing happened, Saviour found herself feeling rather agitated. "Keep your focus! Don't smurf your concentration!" Hero advised. Saviour regained her focus and eventually a small ball of energy appeared between her hands. "I did it!" Saviour said excitedly. "I'm proud of you, little one!" Hero acknowledged, with a smile on his face. "When can I smurf the big attacks, like you and Mama Smurf?" Saviour asked eagerly. "You're not ready for the big attacks yet, Saviour," Hero answered. "Right now I'm going to smurf you how to fly." "Fly?" Saviour asked. "Yes! You can smurf your energy in order to make you fly," Hero replied. "What you want to smurf is to smurf your energy to your feet, and then you will begin to smurf above the ground... like this!" he closed his eyes and focused his energy to his feet, causing him to slowly levitate above the ground. Saviour watched in awe as she saw her Papa Smurf go higher and higher into the sky. "You see!" Hero said before landing. "I really want to fly, Papa Smurf!" Saviour said eagerly. "Well, just do what I smurfed and you soon will," Hero instructed. Saviour closed her eyes and began to focus her energy. It took her quite a while, but eventually she found herself levitating above the ground. "I did it, Papa Smurf! I did it!" Saviour said happily as she began to fly around the vast open area of the chamber. "She's learning much faster than I did! It took me 100 years to fully focus and control my powers!" Hero said to himself. Saviour soon rejoined him. "What now, Papa Smurf?" Saviour asked. "I'm now going to teach you the first attack I ever smurfed: the Kamehameha!" Hero said. "The what?" Saviour asked, sounding really confused. "The Kamehameha! It was the first technique I ever learned in Other World," Hero said. "Other World?" Saviour questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I'll explain everything to you one day, but right now we should focus on your training," Hero replied. "How do you smurf it, Papa Smurf?" Saviour asked. "I'll show you," Hero answered. "You might need to stand back." Saviour took several steps back as she watched her Papa Smurf begin the attack. She saw him slowly put his hands out in front of him together with a gap between them, before slowly placing them behind him. She then saw a small blue ball of energy appear between his hands and slowly saying the attack's name and then launching it up into the sky. "Oh my smurf!" Saviour said in disbelief. Soon the attack disappeared and Hero turned to face her. "What do you think?" Hero asked her. "That was absosmurfly amazing, Papa Smurf!" Saviour said. "May I try it?" "Of course you can," Hero insisted. "But just remember, your energy beam won't be like mine. Once you've fully gained control of your abilities, then it will." Saviour tried to copy what she saw her Papa Smurf do, but instead of what he had, she got a wave that only lasted for a few seconds. "Not bad for a first attempt, Saviour," Hero said with some encouragement. "With a bit more training, you'll be able to smurf your abilities much better than your Papa Smurf." "Really, Papa Smurf?" Saviour asked. "Yes!" Hero replied with a smile. "Right, let's smurf some physical training. I smurf it that you don't need me to tell you how to fight?" "No, Uncle Hefty has been teaching me how to fight!" Saviour said. "Excellent! When you're ready, let's train!" Hero said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Saviour said excitedly, as she got into her fighting pose. "Remember, just because I'm your Papa Smurf it doesn't mean I'll smurf easy on you. Smurf at me with everything you can smurf!" Hero said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Saviour replied, as she and her Papa Smurf started their physical training. Trivia *This story was inspired by "Liana's Lesson" a mini-story in the ''EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories